


Detention Buddies

by sevryx (Viridescent_Espionage)



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Adam/Eric - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridescent_Espionage/pseuds/sevryx
Summary: In which Adam's father finds enough sympathy to allow Adam to stay, and where the first time in detention for Eric and Adam wasn't the last.





	Detention Buddies

The door closed behind him, and Eric's breath caught in his throat. Heavy footsteps marked the entry of a familiar boy, and the squeaking in protest of a wheelie chair in the corner of the music room confirmed it. Setting down the music stand, as he was making no progress with it anyway, Eric waited a beat in preparatory silence, thick, dark eyelashes resting over electric blue lined eyes. He pursed his lips and turned.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.

"I didn't mean it, understand?"

Eric furrowed his brow. Impatience shone through a tone which was typically nothing short of optimistic.

"Adam, what -? What are you talking about?"

"That I would kill you." Adam's eyes flitted about the darkened room, not daring to meet the other boy's despite his characteristically aggressive nature. "I didn't... I wouldn't do that."

Nearly caving into his racing pulse, Eric's mouth opened, but quickly shut. His eyes narrowed.

"Am I supposed to thank you for that?"

He turned his focus back to the music stands. Adam, very much disliking being ignored, leaned forward in his seat, a low growl of frustration leaving his throat.

"Yes! I mean," he shook his head, "No, but. I know it's a bit backwards, but. I don't want you to be hurt. Or, ah," large hands rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't want to do that. To be the one hurting you. Not anymore."

Eric sighed, partially in resignation from the god forsaken stand, but mostly in response to Adam's fumbled statements.

"You spent years terrorizing me. Why should I believe that's true?"

"Before, what we... It's not like that was nothing, Trom - ah, Eric." The use of his name caught Eric's attention. "I didn't mean that I was gonna kill 'ya. But I didn't  _not_ mean what I... what we..." A huff of that familiar frustration. "You know!"

Eric placed his hands on his hips, the shimmer of blues and golds on his fingernails catching the slim rays of light peeking through the blinds.

"What's going on with you?"

Adam pressed his lips together, wringing his hands and letting his eyes wander around the floor between his boots.

He remembered two days prior. His and Eric's just shy of shagging in the very music room they were currently in. Then earlier yesterday, finding Madam, coming home to find the military official in his living area. His father coming out of the kitchen with that same stern look, only to meet Adam's eyes, then his mothers. The flicker of guilt.

_I found Madam. I did one thing right. Doesn't this make you happy?_

Happy wasn't the right word. Neither was satisfied. But all the same, the uniformed man left, Adam's mother embraced him. He fed Madam.

_One more chance. That's all you'll get._

One more chance.

Was it too much to hope for the same with Eric?

"I'm sorry for all those four years. I'm sorry I was a dickhead. I can't say I didn't mean it, 'cause I did. But I do regret it, I truly do. And before," Adam stood, his advance not pushing Eric away, but flooring him with his flooding of words. "Last time, I meant every second of it. I know I don't deserve another chance, not from you. Not from anyone, probably. You're right about me being a bully."

He stood in front of Eric, close enough that Eric could feel his breath on his face. He smelled like nicotine and cinnamon.

"One more chance, that's all I'm asking you for."

Calloused fingers brushed against Eric's own. Eyes he'd always worked so hard to avoid drilled right through him until he was forced to meet them.

"You're a brute. And downright thick."

"I know. I know I am."

Eric breathed in, held it. He sighed through his nose and allowed Adam to grasp his left hand.

"And you're so very lucky that I believe in second chances and that you're very, very built."

Adam chuckled, a guttural but genuine sound that Eric found he could get used to. That he wanted to get used to.

Eric frowned.

"But people don't just change overnight, Adam."

Adam's eyes, guilty of wandering to Eric's lips, shot back up to meet his gaze. Thick brows knitted together in something just shy of anxiousness, sculpted cheekbones pulled taut as he chewed the side of his mouth.

"I know, and... I can't promise you I'll not stay... brutish," Adam let the word out his mouth like it had a bitter taste, "But, I will try. I will try and I promise you that."

Adam's hands wrapped around Eric's smaller ones, squeezing with a tenderness that Eric barely thought he was capable of.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Eric examined the taller boy's face with a look torn between scrutiny, hope, and something else. Eric's skin glowed in the dim lighting, blue makeup stark and beautiful against dark skin like stars in the night sky. Plump lips were glossed with something that smelled almost like candy, mingling with Eric's peppermint breaths. Adam was sure his face gave nothing away but sincerity, but the hint of excitement was obvious in the way his pupils were blown, his face dusted with the faintest of blush and his breaths coming out hot between gently parted lips.

Adam's hands moved slowly, his left finding a place on Eric's hip and his right wedging itself under his chin.

"In fact, I want the opposite." Adam's eyelids slipped to half-mast, and Eric's heart beat erratically underneath his button-down. The caucasian boy tilted his head ever so slightly to the right, brushing thin lips against Eric's. "I want to make up for my behavior. I want to make you feel good."

Their lips pressed together the same way they had two days ago, as if they were meant to slot together in a kiss years before. Adam's hands gripped Eric's waist, guiding them back to the desk. As Eric's lower back hit the desk, a few pens rattled off, and Adam disconnected their mouths only to wipe everything off of it with one swift and arguably over-aggressive swing. Eric shuddered.

"Just like in the films." He laughed. Adam laughed, too, and Eric felt the corners of his lips turn upwards as they kissed again. Eric's arms found their way around Adam's neck, and once he pulled away, he rested their foreheads together.

Eric swallowed.

"Tell me," he let a hand travel to Adam's face, blue nails skating down a pale, chiseled jawline. Adam's head leaned into the touch, the faintest of low purrs rattled in his throat. "Why not tell me this yesterday? Why skip, make me wait?"

It was Adam's turn to wince nervously.

_One more chance._

_Don't fuck it up._

"My dad was going to send me away. Military school." Adam's voice is low, but his lust remained audible despite his unhappiness. "I'm a disappointment."

Eric scoffed. A flicker of anger appeared on Adam's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. 

"Disappointment? No." Eric rolled his eyes, hands pressing against the thick muscles of Adam's chest. "A bit of a fool? Yeah." He gave him a theatrical once-over. "A bit of a hunk? Doubly so."

Adam laughed, a sweet, relaxed sound that made his shoulders bounce.

"A hunk?"

"You heard me!"

"Then that makes you something even better, yeah?" Adam's lips traced along the underside of Eric's jaw, his tongue darting out before pressing a chaste kiss to a spot below his neck. Eric sighed in reply. "You're a bit of a beauty yourself."

"Really, now? You think so?" Eric's hands wandered lower, tracing the outline of his rigid abdominal muscles casually. "You were so quick to ridicule my style before. What made you change your mind?"

"I actually looked at you." Another scoff. "I mean, hey. I actually saw. I never really did that before. Notice, I mean." Adam's words didn't decrease in volume, but they played just over the thrum of Eric's pulse in his ears as he felt a familiar press of length against his inner thigh. Familiar, as in, from their last detention encounter. "I just made the same few comments I'd always made, but. I like all the colors. The patterns. I think you look kind of like, a piece of art or something. Something my mum would try to hang on the walls before my dad would come take it down."

There was a hint of sadness in his remark, but it was vastly overshadowing by the admiration in his voice.

"A piece of art, yeah?" Eric smiled. "I'll remember that one."

"Good, 'cause I'm not saying it twice, Tromboner." The poison in the nickname was nowhere to be found. Adam's thumbs ran in circles around Eric's hips.

"Now, I wonder, though," Eric cocks his head, white teeth just gleaming through the part of his lips, "Last time, you did such a good job. I was wondering if I could perhaps return the favor?"

Adam's eyebrows pushed down into a confused expression, as if the gears in his mind were moving. Then his eyes opened wide, and he blinked.

"Is that something you really want to do?"

"Was you doin' it to me something you really wanted to do?"

"Yeah." The blood rushed to Adam's face. "... Did you like it?"

"I did." Eric smiled.

A beat of silence.

"But, ah," Adam cleared his throat quietly. "You've seen mine. You know that might pose a challenge, no? It's kind of, well. Large."

"Oh, please," Eric scoffed. "You're saying I can't do it?"

"No! Well, maybe. I just don't know if... If I..." Adam's head dropped and his drew his own hands back into his coat pockets.

Eric hopped off the desk. "If you deserve it."

Adam didn't respond, but that was an answer enough.

"What happened to that big old bully, huh? That unwarranted self-confidence?" Eric taunted gently, grabbing the flaps of the coat.

"Don't get cocky, now. I'll still fuck you up." Adam threatened. He added quickly, "...Gently."

Eric chuckled breathily.

"Take off your coat and sit."

For once, Adam did what Eric asked, tossing his coat on top of the desk and sitting in the wheelie chair. His hands gripped the end of the armrests anxiously.

"Never gotten blown before? I find that hard to believe."

"I have! It's just..." Adam spat the first part out before dialing it down. "Not by someone who... Well, firstly not by a guy, and not by someone who I actually... You know. Cared for."

Eric hummed thoughtfully, working the buckle of Adam's belt open and popping the button on the front of his jeans. Even though Eric had already seen it, as had everyone in the school, he remained impressed by the sheer size of Adam's penis.

"You did so good the other day that I never would have thought you were straight."

He heard Adam chuckle above him, but found great satisfaction in hearing that laugh dissipate into a groan of pleasure as his wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Adam cursed under his breath, and Eric could hear his blunt fingernails scratching against the surface of the armrests as his tongue worked around his dick. Eric's right hand wrapped around the base, working what his mouth couldn't reach.

"How would I know you're not a virgin, though, eh?" Adam panted out after a few minutes. "You seem pretty good at this."

"I've seen videos." Eric whispered haughtily between sucks. "Videos I wouldn't mind," a particularly wet pop, "Replicating."

Adam groaned, and Eric swore he could feel it in his throat.

The older boy's hips twitched with the sheer effort of self-control, and that much was not lost on Eric. His left hand trailing up the larger boy's thigh, finding one of Adam's hands and carefully guiding it to the nape of his own neck. He pressed those calloused fingers against it and let his eyes meet Adam's. Only a sliver of color was visible, his eyes nearly black with lust.

Adam frowned. "But... I don't want to hurt you. Not even by mistake." His statement was hesitant, but laced with desire.

Eric's mouth came off his dick, his lips shiny with saliva. "And you won't." His voice was slightly hoarse. "You said you wanted another chance, and that means you'll show me your new self-restraint."

Adam grumbled something, but again, it became lost as soon as Eric continued his ministrations.

This time, a thick hand wrapped around the back of Eric's neck spurred him every so slightly deeper onto Adam's solid cock, and Eric couldn't hold back his own moans around it.

"Fuck, Eric," Adam's eyes shut tightly, the coil of heat in his stomach moments from explosion. "Your mouth's so fuckin' good." Hooded eyes gazed down at the other boy. "Wonder how fuckin' tight your little arse would be around my huge cock? Maybe next time, eh? God, I hope so."

Eric groaned in response, a pang of heat running through his body. He swore he nearly came then and there.

"I'm close." It was barely audible, but the heavy panting of Adam's was enough to give it away. He made eye contact with Eric, who simply sped up. His free hand held Adam's to the back of his head in confirmation.

Even without his disposition towards dramatization, Eric would admit that Adam literally came like a firehose. While the heavy hand that held his mouth down on his dick anchored him there, a thick line of jizz spilled from the corner of his mouth as his pulled off. His licked the head of it just for good measure, grinning at the heavy rise and fall of Adam's chest, the sweat dripping down his forehead.

Adam caught his breath, finding Eric leaning against the inside of his right thigh with a coy smile on his face. He reached a hand down, tracing it along the side of his face, swiping up the cum on his chin and pushing it against his lips. Eric drew his thumb into his mouth, eliciting yet another groan from the larger student as his tongue rolled around the digit. He tucked himself back into his boxers and refastened his pants. Eric rose from the floor, and no sooner than that, the door to the music room swung open.

"How is the cleaning coming, boys?"

Eric looked at Adam, face still pink and clothes disheveled. He stifled a laugh.

Trying his best to look nonchalant, Adam cleared his throat.

"We'll need a couple weeks or so to finish it up." He said, casually. "Maybe more."

Their teacher nodded, telling them they were dismissed for the day despite their lack of progress (there was always tomorrow, he said). The door swung shut and his footsteps receded down the hall.

"My turn, again, Tromboner?"

Adam smirked. Eric smiled back.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is un-beta'd, and I barely even checked over it myself, so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors I might have missed! I'll consider adding another chapter to this story if it gets enough attention, but otherwise, thanks for reading!


End file.
